Princess of Thieves
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: Here is the second part of the 'Digital Demigods' story. It will show how the epilogue came to be written, so please read to see how the Digidestinds found out about the Demigods, mythology and the true origins of the Digital World.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Odaiba"

**I thought I'd write you some added chapters that I didn't add in the 'Digital Demigods' story so that you can see how some of the relationships progressed. Maybe even add in the Digidestinds more. Please enjoy and review!**

School had just started and Dai was looking over her class schedule to see what she would be sharing with her friends.

As she looked the sheet over, her attention wasn't on where she was going and so she ran into some someone, who grabbed his waist before she was knocked to the ground.

"I am so sorry about that." Dai said, then looked up to find two sapphire eyes peering down at her.

"Daisuke, it's been a while." Smiled Koji Minamoto.

Chuckling softly at the sight of her fellow Half-Blood, Dai gave him a hug that he returned, some other kids in the hall staring in shock from the fact that the biggest tomboy at Odaiba Middle School was hugging a boy.

"Koji, what are you doing here? Is Koichi here too?" she asked pulling away.

"No, Koichi's still at the camp. Our dad decided that it was time for us to be split up so we weren't so dependent on each other all the time and can take care of ourselves. He's actually trying to show some interest in our lives if you can believe that." Koji rolled his eyes.

Ares wasn't known as the father of the year and only favoured his strongest children who were just as ruthless as he is.

"Sorry about that. Well, on the bright side, you get to hang out around TK and me at school and Matt when he's not too busy with his band. Mimi lives in New York though." Dai explained as she linked arms with Koji and started leading him down the hallway.

The raven haired boy smirked at that in amusement as he looked around the halls at the students, seeing that Dai was leading him into the cafeteria over to a table that had TK sitting there talking to two girls and one other boy.

He concluded that these kids must be the Digidestinds due to the descriptions he had gotten of them before.

TK spotted them first and looked surprised, but then smiled as he waved them over.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you here." TK greeted.

The three other kids looked at Koji curiously, the tall lavender haired girl smiling dreamily with a blush and hearts in her eyes.

"Yeah, I just got enrolled here." Koji said as he and Dai sat down.

"Dai, who's your new friend?" Kari asked.

"Guys, this is Koji Minamoto. He's one of TK, Matt, Mimi and my friend from camp." Dai said.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Ken Ichijouji." The plum haired boy smiled kindly at the son of Ares.

Looking at him, Koji couldn't help but be reminded of his brother Koichi which was strange; it was like Ken had the same aura as him.

"My name is Kari Kamiya." The child of Light said.

"I'm Yolei Inoue and please tell me you're-"Kari cut her off by placing her pink binder in front of the lavender haired girl's mouth.

"Please ignore her when she gets loopy over good looking guys." Kari advised.

"I'll try not to run for cover." Koji said as he tried not to let his eyebrow twitch over the fact that there were fan girls here in this school.

How he loathed brainless fan girls that spent their time chasing after good looking boys to make them fall in love with them, it was just pitiful.

"So you met TK and Dai at this camp? Why haven't we been told anything about it?" Ken asked.

"It's just a survival camp. Nothing interesting happens there really." Koji lied easily.

"Really? I didn't think Matt or TK would ever go to a survival camp. Mimi doesn't even like regular camp." Kari blinked her cherry eyes at this new information.

"Well, our camp's awesome." TK grinned.

"Maybe next year we can go with you." Yolei suggested.

Dai, Koji and TK froze at this which didn't go unnoticed by Ken who quirked an eyebrow at them, wondering what they were keeping secret.

"I would love to meet this long lost half-brother of Dai's. His name is Takuya, right? What's he like?" Kari asked Koji.

"Well, he's more like a wilder version of Dai, but he has his moments where he's in control and serious." He described his best friend.

"He sounds interesting." Ken said.

"Yeah, maybe we will go to this camp to meet him and all your other friends." Kari said.

"Um, well, actually this camp is only…for disabled kids. You know, like the ones who have dyslexia, ADHD. I don't think you guys will be allowed in." TK said nervously.

This made Yolei, Kari and Ken go quiet as they took this in.

"This camp is for kids with disabilities?" Yolei asked.

"Is that why you always go? To get help?" Kari asked softly.

"Well, yeah. We just didn't want to bother you guys about it." Dai shrugged.

The bell then rang making them all jump at the shrill sound, then started getting up to find their classes, the three Demigods being thankful to find that they shared all the same classes due to their disabilities.

Slowly the day went by until lunch came, the trio walking into the room with each other, TK catching Koji up on what had been going on with Matt and Mimi, but Koji cut him off.

Takuya had been exchanging e-mails and texts with Mimi none stop since they started dating which really got on Koji's nerves since Dai wasn't there for him to talk to about this stuff, so Koji knew all about how Mimi was.

Dai laughed at his expanse which made him chase her into the lunch line while TK chuckled at them.

When they grabbed their food, the trio joined Ken, Kari and Yolei at the table to talk and eat, each person sharing stories of their classes and teachers.

"Hey, why don't we all hang out at the pizza parlor after school? We can even get the older kids to come with us." Yolei suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Ken said.

"Yeah, we can have the whole gang meet Koji. This'll be great. I can't wait to see the look on Matt's face when he sees you." TK said.

"Yeah, great. I don't know if I can make it though. I might have some other plans." Koji said.

"Aw, come on, Koji. Please come hang out with us." Dai begged fluttering her eyes.

He sighed and looked to the side with a pink tint to his cheeks as he knew if he looked into her eyes, he was doomed just like everyone else.

Even Hermes himself wasn't immune to her when she used her big brown eyes to beg for what she wanted.

"Fine, I'll go." Koji said.

"Great, we'll see you after school then." Kari smiled.

(After school…)

Matt, Tai, Sora, Izzy and Joe were all at the pizza parlor waiting on the younger kids except for Cody who had already arrived, Matt strumming at his guitar as some girls, namely Jun, were watching him work.

"Oh, come on. Don't we get that enough at camp?" someone groaned.

Startled, Matt looked up to see Koji was with them.

"Koji, why are you here?" he asked.

"Hmm? Who's this?" Izzy asked.

"Koji is our friend from camp." TK explained.

"It's nice to meet. My name is Cody Hida." The youngest member of the group bowed his head in greeting.

"Hello. I'm Sora Takenouchi. Welcome to Odaiba." The orangette smiled.

"Hey man, I'm Tai Kamiya. I'm Kari's older brother." the former leader of the Digidestinds greeted.

"I'm Joe Kido." The blue haired male who was the oldest said.

"And I'm Koushirou Izumi or Izzy as everyone prefers to call me." the redheaded genius of the group said.

"Nice to meet everyone." Koji said sitting down next to Matt and Dai sat next to him while TK sat next to her.

The four smiled at each other, then turned back to the others who were watching them curiously at how well in tune they seemed with each other.

"So Koji, where's Koichi? I never thought I'd see you without him unless he and TK were drooling over Dai somewhere." Matt teased making Koji smirk while Dai and TK glared at them.

"There are two years of my life worth of teasing." The child of Hope sighed.

"Guys, the love triangle is over. Besides, we can still hit you with that while Sora/Tai/Matt love triangle too ya know." Dai reminded making TK smirk.

"Oh, shut up." Matt and Tai groaned while the others gave them amused looks while Sora blushed.

"What?" Koji asked.

"Well, Tai and Sora used to like each other, but Sora got fed up with waiting on Tai to finally confess to her, so she just moved on with Matt." Joe said.

Koji quirked on eyebrow at that, looking over the son of Apollo he came to become friends with, then over to the girl that reminded him a bit of Dai, only older and more mature and then finally at the male who reminded him of his best friend Takuya.

There was really another love triangle going on between this group?

How odd.

"Hey, I wouldn't talk. Last I checked, you and Joe both really liked Mimi too." Tai shot back at the doctor of the group.

The two black eyed boys blushed at that.

"It wasn't anything like that." Izzy said waving his hands frantically.

"Oh, please. You guys were torn apart when she told you she's now dating Takuya." Matt scoffed.

"I hve an idea. Let's change the subject." Joe said.

"OK, how about we change it to who that girl over there staring at us is?" Koji suggested jabbing his thumb over his shoulder.

Everyone looked, Matt and Dai groaning when they saw the magenta haired girl staring at them with a group of girls with her.

"That's Dai's sister Jun." Yolei said.

Koji looked at Dai, thinking back to see is she had ever mentioned a sister once.

(Flash back…)

Koichi led Dai over to the field where the campers were fighting, sharpening their sword skills, the girl messy with her chest plate to make it fit properly on her.

"All right, so how am I going to learn swordsmanship or whatever?" She asked.

"My brother is going to teach you." Koichi smiled.

"Your brother? So I'm being taught how to fight by a son of Ares? This is gonna hurt." She groaned.

Koichi chuckled as they watched Koji taking out me and women left and right, for an 11 year old he was very talented with a sword and any other weapon he could get his hands on.

After he flipped a heavy son of Ares down and kicked a son of Hephaestus into the group of Athena kids, Koji made of display of twisting his sword and then sheathing it before he turned to see his brother and one of the new arrivals.

"So this is the child of Hermes?" he asked keeping his face impassive as he walked over.

She was a cute girl and he could tell that his brother was beginning to like her as well, but Koji was going to be careful around this girl.

Hermes' children can be tricky to deal with.

"Uh, it's Daisuke actually, but yeah." She said.

Koji didn't even blink his eye at that as he pulled out a sword that was in the sheath attached to his back and handed it over to the girl.

"Come on. Don't make me waste my time here." He said as he walked back to the center of the field.

"He's a barrel of laughs." Dai muttered as she followed him.

One in the center of the field, Koji quickly spun and attacked making her block as if on instinct while Koichi, the children of Ares, Athena and Hephaestus all watched.

"Lesson one; your enemy won't wait for you to be ready, they'll attack as soon as they can. Always be prepared." Koji instructed.

He then started pushing down making her arms shake from the force, then she quickly kicked out making him jump back from the attack, but swung around to go for her head making her roll to the side and then got into a kneeling position to swipe at his legs which made him jump over the blade.

Koji then kicked her in the face sending her down.

"OK, I'll never complain about my sister pushing me off the bed in the mornings again." She groaned as he then held the tip of his blade at her throat.

"Welcome to the real world. If you can't survive this, then you won't survive the monsters." Koji warned.

Dai glared up at him with a fire in her eyes that promised she would get back at him for this as the children of Ares laughed at her.

As Koji pulled his blade away and turned his back on her, Dai jumped back up and ran at him with her sword, ramming the hilt into the back of his neck making him crumble to the ground.

This made everyone stare in shock at the site; the sons of Hermes saw this and were trying not to laugh at the stunned look on Koji's face.

"Lesson two; never turn your back on your enemies." Dai taunted.

Takuya whooped at that as the other sons of Hermes laughed.

(End flash back…)

Right, she had mentioned a sister once before, but never went into any detail of her like Takuya did on his human half-brother Shinya.

"Hey, let's order. I'm getting kind of hungry." Sora spoke up.

"Sounds good to me." Tai said.

They all then ordered their pizza and drinks, everyone talking about what they felt like, Matt even mentioning his band having a concert on Saturday and everyone quickly agreed that they would try to make it.

Matt, Dai, TK and Koji all walked out together since they found out that the son of Ares was living in the same apartment complex as the child of Miracles.

"Well, you did a pretty good job of acting normal around them. Great work." TK teased as he slapped Koji on the back.

"Ha ha. Very funny. I was a normal kid before I learned I was a Half-Blood you know." Koji closed his eyes as his hands were in his pockets.

"You always acted more like a badass though. It's nice to see you getting along with our friends. Maybe soon enough we can tell them about us." Matt said.

"I don't think Zeus would be happy about that. I think it's only people that can see through the Mist that are allowed to know." Dai reminded.

The Mist was something that made the supernatural look like something else that a human's mind would see so they were safe from knowing any knowledge of the monsters, Gods and their children.

"Yeah, but they're Digidestinds. Izzy has been trying to find more about the origins of the Digital World for almost three years now. One day they're going to find out that Hermes created it, then they'll find out about us." TK said.

Silence descended over the four Demigods as they walked on to their homes, deciding to place this matter to the backs of their minds until that time came.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"Halloween Madness"

**Please enjoy and review!**

TK, Dai, Koji, Ken, Kari, Yolei and Cody were spending time in the park eating some lunch that Kari and Dai had made together for the day.

A month had gone by since Koji had first moved to Odaiba and he had made sure that the daughter of Hermes and sons of Apollo weren't lacking on their skills by dragging them out at night and forcing them to train.

Matt and TK cursed him out for that, but Dai just came at him strong and fought hard to make him back down being the sword's mistress that she was while the brothers were better at archery.

"Hey, are you guys going to the Halloween party at school?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah, I was planning on going. I was going shopping for a costume." Kari said.

"Why don't we just have Sora make them for us? She is planning on becoming a designer after all." Yolei suggested.

"Sounds like an idea." Dai said as she took a bite of her cherry tomatoes.

"You guys wanna make costumes or just buy them?" TK asked the boys.

"Actually I think I'll just wear my kendo gear. I'm not that interested in dressing up." Cody said.

It may be a middle school dance, but the Digidestinds paid his ticket so that he could come with them.

Not only that, but TK and Koji had a surprise for Dai when she stepped into the dance, both males knowing she would be ecstatic when she saw what it was.

"I'm not sure what I want to wear. It's hard to decide." Ken hummed as he sipped his can of juice.

"Hey, what about your Emperor outfit?" Yolei then suggested.

Ken froze at that while Dai dropped her chopsticks.

Koji noticed that everyone had gone tense from the sudden mention of this outfit and was confused as to why this was.

He noticed that Dai had placed a comforting hand on Ken's which made the plum haired boy give her a thankful smile as she smiled back at him.

"I don't think that it would be a good idea." TK said with a certain look passing in his azure eyes.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Yolei said softly as she looked down ashamed.

She had thought that Ken had finally gotten over the past that he wouldn't be bothered by being the Digimon Emperor in the past anymore.

Deciding that he had enough of this tense atmosphere, Koji cleared his throat making everyone look over at him.

"What did you plan on wearing, TK? A pig costume or an angel's?" he teased.

TK pouted at him, but was still happy that the son of Ares had changed the subject before it became too awkward for everyone.

"No, I was thinking of going as a Greek hero." The blonde smirked.

Dai giggled at that since she understood the joke as did Koji who smirked.

"Ah, that's a great idea. I would love to see that." Yolei gushed.

Suddenly, the Mist started to swirl around which made the three Demigods tense up in worry that a large beast would be charging in to attack them.

Sharing a look, they nodded.

"Hey, let's hurry and pack. We can start costume hunting." Dai said.

"Hmm? Sure, let's go." Kari nodded.

Slowly, the group packed away the food into the cooler that was brought, Ken and TK lifting it up when Cody looked around the area.

"Hey, where did this fog come from?" he asked.

This made the three Demigods freeze in worry.

"It is strange." Ken said.

"It just came out of nowhere." Kari said.

Standing together, the group looked around warily.

"Maybe it's just some Halloween prank some jokesters were trying out. Let's go." Yolei said.

Deciding to drop the subject, the group started walking off so that they could get home, unaware of the fact that they were being watched by a creature hiding in the tree above them that had two glowing yellow eyes.

It then beat its large black wings and took to the sky with a screech.

(At the mall…)

Kari, Yolei and Dai had gone to the mall to search out costumes, the three girls looking over the different variety of colorful or black clothing along with the makeup.

Kari pulled a red dress off of the hanger and held it up against her to show off the devil costume to her friends.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I don't know. You aren't really the devil type. Maybe Dai should wear it." Yolei said.

"Hey!" Dai yelled throwing a pair of rubber fangs at the lavender haired girl who ducked down to avoid getting hit.

The child of Light chuckled softly at them as she put the red dress back, then pulled out a genie costume that was amethyst in coloring and walked over to the mirror to check it out.

Yolei then found a cat costume that was a black dress with the tail attached to it and came with the cute large cat ears, so she went to try it on.

Dai was still checking out the outfits until she found a white dress that had gold beading under the breast area while one side was sleeveless and had a blue see through scarf like material that made up the sleeve on the left side that showed off the top part of her arm.

She took it off the hanger and then held it up in front of herself.

"This is a perfect match. I love it." Yolei gushed as she held her cat costume.

"I think I'll get this one. I really love the color." Kari said about her genie costume.

"Dai, did you find anything yet?" Kari asked.

As the two girls turned to Dai, they both froze at the beautiful dress she was holding.

"Wow, where did you find that?" Yolei asked.

"It looks amazing. You should get it." Kari insisted.

"You really think?" Dai asked.

"Of course." Kari smiled.

Smiling as well, Dai looked at her reflection as she held the costume up in front of her to see how it would look and knew she just had to buy it.

"Well, let's go pay for our costumes then." she said.

Laughing, the three girls went over to the cash register and paid for their costumes, then walked out of the store and window shopped for fun.

There were some mannequins dressed up as cute witches or angels as jack-o-lanterns were set up along with fake spiders, bats and cobwebs.

As they walked by a mannequin dressed up as the Grim Reaper that held a scythe with a large black owl on top of the blade.

Kari paused as she saw the owl and was curious about the strange dark aura that was coming off of it, then turned away to follow her friends off.

Once the three girls were gone, the owl opened its eyes that were an eerie yellow.

It beat its wings, then took off after the girls, passing by the fake cobwebs with the rubber spiders and bats in it.

They glowed red before they started moving, becoming real, a bat flying over to a little girl and showed off its fangs at her making the child scream as the bats all flew off at the people.

(The next day…)

Everyone had gotten ready for the party, TK dressing up as a Greek warrior while Koji was a samurai, Tai was a zombie, Matt was a werewolf, Izzy was a scientist, Joe was a doctor, Mimi came down for the party and was a fairy, Cody was dressed up in his kendo outfit, Ken was dressed as Hell Kaizer and Sora was an angel.

They were at the Kamiya home, Mrs. Kamiya holding up her camera to take pictures of everyone's costume.

"What's taking so long?" Tai asked about the three younger girls.

"They're getting ready now. Be patient." Sora said.

Izzy was sitting on the couch watching the news, then his eyes widened at the chaos that had went on at the mall.

"Guys, check this out." He called.

"What's going on, Izzy?" Joe asked.

The redhead turned the volume up on the TV as they saw a female reporter dressed as a devil for Halloween while behind her men and women were being carried off on stretchers to the ambulances.

"…reports of spider and bat bites have broken out on these poor citizens. Thankfully, the mall is being shut down and the exterminators are taking out the infestations as we speak." She said.

Everyone looked worried about this, worried about what could have caused this.

Finally Kari, Yolei and Dai all came out of the room dressed in their costumes, ready to go to the dance.

"Hey guys, so, how do we look?" Yolei asked striking a pose.

It was silent in the room which worried them, Dai walking over to TK and gently touched his arm making him turn to her and blush at the sight of her costume.

The white dress really brought out her tanned skin and made her look every bit the Greek Goddess she was or was half of especially with her hair pulled back into a bun with gold hairclips with pearls.

"What's going on?" she asked snapping him out of his daze.

"Something's going on at the mall." He said.

"Huh? What is?" Yolei asked.

The three girls looked over at the TV and were shocked at the sight of the people even children who had been attacked by spiders and bats.

"How could this have happened? We were at that place yesterday. Nothing was wrong then." Kari said.

"Something must have happened after you girls left then. There's no way that much damage could have been done in just a few hours. The place must have been locked down over night so the infestation didn't get out into the city until the exterminators came." Joe said.

"The question is what caused it? How would bats and giant spiders like that be here in Japan? It makes no sense at all." Ken said.

Koji was slowly sneaking out making his fellow Demigods notice him; the five silently walk out of the apartment and go out into an alley next to the building to talk away from the group so they wouldn't hear them.

"This has to be supernatural. There's no way a digimon caused this." Matt jumped in right away.

"He's right, but what kind of monster would do this?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know. This all seems strange, but one thing I do know; this is the work of black magic." Koji frowned.

"Black magic? What kind of monster would use black magic?" TK asked.

"I'm not sure." Koji said.

There was a screech making them jump and look up to see a large black owl flying over to them and it landed on Dai's shoulder, its talons piercing her skin and drawing a bit of blood.

"OK, ow, get it off." She whined.

They all stared at the black owl in wonder, Mimi reaching over to touch the owl, but it screeched at her making her pull back in fear that it would peck her eyes out.

"I think that thing is glued to you." Matt said.

"Not funny. This is no normal owl. It's giving off these dark waves of energy." Dai said as she glared up at the feathered beast.

"Maybe this is what caused the bats and spiders." Mimi suggested.

"But why? What could it possibly have to gain?" TK asked.

"Oh, I wish Takuya and Koichi were here." Dai moaned.

"Hey guys. We late for the fun?" someone called.

The group all looked over to find Takuya dressed up as an aviator while Koichi wore a white shirt with wings on his back.

"I wish I had a million dollars." Dai chirped.

The boys looked at her.

"Had to try." She shrugged.

Mimi then hugged Takuya and kissed his cheek as Koichi walked over to his brother, both bumping fists, then the two new boys turned see Dai only to pause at the sight of the owl.

"What the hell is that thing?" Takuya asked.

"Oh no. I think that's Hecate's owl." Koichi said.

"Hecate?" Matt asked.

"As in the Goddess of With Craft?" TK asked.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. Hecate must be trying to escape her imprisonment." Koichi nodded.

"Well, why is it attaching itself to Dai?" Mimi asked.

"Because she's the child of Miracles. It must sense the power of the Golden Radiance in her and is attracted to it." Koji concluded.

"Great, so how do get it to let go?" Takuya asked.

"And how do we stop Hecate from making a comeback?" Matt asked.

Everyone was then silent, Dai then perking up as she came up with an idea.

"DADDY!" she yelled.

A second later came a golden blur and there was the Messenger God standing there before them with a smile on his face.

"Did I hear my sweet little girl call me?" he asked.

"Yeah, how do we stop Hecate from returning to Earth?" Dai asked.

Hermes blinked at that, then looked over to the owl that was glaring at him like he was a mouse that it wanted to eat.

He sighed at this and shook his head at his daughter's bad luck.

"You'll have to keep that owl from retreating Hecate's torches. They're her main source of power. She used to help lead souls down to the Underworld with them, but she went insane with power. Zeus stripped her of her torches and then banished her to the moon. I'm afraid that's all I know." Hermes said.

"Then how do we deal with the people that were harmed already from this owl's black magic?" Mimi asked.

"You'd have to get Persephone to help you out with that." Hermes smirked.

"Persephone? The wife of Hades the God of the Underworld? We're going there on Halloween? I don't like these options." Takuya said.

Rolling her eyes at this, Dai looked up at the owl and glared at it as she then walked over to her father.

"Then I'll go. Anything to get this thing's talons out of my arm." She said.

"I'll go with you." Koichi and TK both said making everyone look at them.

Even though they agreed to wait until they were older to figure out their feelings, the two males both still loved Dai and were just waiting on her to feel good and confident enough about dating.

"It's better if we split up into groups. Takuya, Matt, Mimi and I will stay here and deal with things in case Hecate does make a comeback. We'll also call Chiron to warn him. You three go to the Underworld." Koji instructed.

Koichi, TK and Dai nodded in agreement while the others looked worried, but allowed it.

"OK kiddies, hang on." Hermes said.

He then held his hands out, TK and Koichi taking hold of them as Dai held their other hands.

They then felt their stomachs drop like when a rollercoaster goes downhill as Hermes took them off while Takuya, Koji, Matt and Mimi watched them in worry and prayed that they beat found a way to keep Hecate from entering their world.

Shaking his head, Koji then started walking off.

"Let's get out of here." He said.

"Right. I hope Hades doesn't try to keep them." Takuya said.

"Great, now I have that to worry about for the rest of the night." Matt groaned.

Meanwhile in the apartment, the others had noticed the disappearing act that their friends had pulled.

When Koji, Matt and Mimi stepped through the door they calmed a bit, but were confused to see that one boy followed them in instead of Dai and TK.

"Huh, who is this guy?" Yolei asked.

Kari and Ken then looked over to the brunette and noticed the resemblance he shared with Dai, both concluding who he must be.

"Is this Takuya?" Ken asked.

"That's me. How'd ya know?" Takuya asked.

"You look a bit like Dai." Ken said.

"Oh, so you're Dai's half-brother. It's nice to meet you." Cody bowed his head.

"Wow, Dai was right about you being the polite one." Takuya chuckled as he pat the younger boy's head.

"Speaking of, where are Dai and TK?" Sora asked.

"Oh, they went to go help Koji's twin brother Koichi with something. Don't worry about it." Matt shrugged it off.

"So, why are we all standing? Don't we have a party to get to?" Takuya asked.

Ken and Kari smiled fondly at him as they saw how much alike Takuya and Dai truly were, but then it made them wonder how it was that Dai was so different from Jun.

How were they related for that matter?

Sharing a look, the children of Kindness and Light could tell what the other was thinking and nodded to agree that they would find out about their female leader's family better.

"Yeah, I think it would be a good idea to go have some fun. Come on." Tai smiled as he stood up.

"Yeah baby, let's go!" Takuya cheered running to the door.

Deciding to not worry over the situation, the group all walked away to the school dance to have some fun, the Digidestinds unaware of the fact that their friends were in the Underworld at that very moment trying to save the world from an ancient witch.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"Witchcraft"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Hermes arrived in the Underworld in only a flash of golden light in the center of what looked to be someone's home, Hermes and his three passengers looking a bit green in the face from the journey.

"I think I'm gonna hurl." TK moaned as he held his hand over his mouth and stumbled back into a chair.

They were in what looked to be a living room, only it was dark with a large fire place and windows that showed off the fire and brimstone that was outside.

"Welcome to the home of Hades and Persephone." Hermes said spreading his arms out.

"Wow, they're into the Halloween spirit all year round." Dai said, then grunted as the owl dug its talons into her shoulder more.

"I want you dead so much." She growled lowly to it.

It just squawked at her as she stuck her tongue at the feathered beast.

"Please don't piss that thing off." Koichi requested.

"It pissed me off first." Dai's voice rose a bit at that and she sounded annoyed.

Barking and growls then made the group all turn to see some creatures with panther like bodies creeping over, their spines having tiny spikes going down it, their faces looking more like that of a wolf with saber fangs and their bodies were pure black and their eyes glowed red.

TK got out of his seat and pulled out his bow and arrow from the quiver he wore on his back and took his stance, ready to fire at the beasts as they growled at them, swiping their claws as well to frighten the group.

"Are those hellhounds?" TK asked.

"Yep. Oh, Persephone!" Hermes called in a song.

Someone then called out words in ancient Greek making the pack of hellhounds turn away from the group and sit down like good little house pets.

A woman with long caramel colored hair, dark olive skin and hazel eyes came walking into the room, her black dress hugging her body.

She looked at the group and tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Hermes, why did you bring these Half-Bloods here, especially your own daughter?" she asked.

"We have a problem. You see, Hecate's owl is causing problems." Hermes explained.

Persephone looked at the owl and frowned at the sight of it, the owl hooting at her as its talons dug into the daughter of Hermes's shoulder again which made her grit her teeth in pain and mostly anger.

"Do you need some help?" the Goddess asked.

"Please, before I forcefully remove this thing and make a feather boa out of it." Dai growled.

Smiling a bit in humour, Persephone spoke another spell in Greek making the owl go stiff like a statue, then Koichi gently pried the talons out of Dai's shoulder making her sigh in relief.

"So Hecate is trying to make a comeback? It makes sense. It is Halloween and the new moon. She needs a crossroads to walk to be able to enter our plane so this would work in her favour. New moon on Halloween night, the day of the dead. All we have to do is keep the torches away from the owl until midnight so he can't bring them to Hecate." Persephone said.

"Great, so how do we do that?" TK asked as he put away his weapons.

Persephone eyed Dai, a plan forming in her mind as she smiled.

"You. How would you like to learn a little magic?" she asked.

"Magic? Me, really?" Dai blinked as she pointed to herself.

"Deadly fighter and deadly spell caster. We're all screwed." TK whispered to Koichi.

The son of Ares chuckled nervously at that, but he agreed completely with his friend.

"You're young and have great potential inside of you. Not only that, but I know that you have the power of the Golden Radiance inside of you. It'll keep you from becoming corrupted from the power." Persephone said.

This stunned the three pre-teens.

"How do you know about the Golden Radiance?" TK asked.

"You didn't tell them?" the Goddess asked Hermes who gave a sheepish smile as the others looked at him.

"No. The Golden Radiance and the Crests were all created by the Gods. When I created the Digital World, Zeus knew there would be conflicts and wars going on, so he decided that we should make the Crests and gave them to humans so that they could use that power to keep the balance. We agreed on creating the Golden Radiance as well in case the children of Light and Hope became corrupted or were killed by evil." Hermes explained.

If looks could kill and Gods could die, Hermes knew his daughter would have ended his life in the most painful way when he saw the fearsome glare she gave him that would match Ares himself.

"Why did you never tell us this?" Koichi asked.

"You never asked." Hermes shrugged.

Koichi and TK both walked behind Dai and grabbed onto her waist before she lost it and attacked her own father as Persephone picked up the still frozen owl and set it in a cage that she used for one of the hellhounds when they misbehave.

"Now dear, would you like to learn how to use magic?" Persephone asked.

Taking in a deep breath to try and relax, Dai let it out and then looked over to the Goddess with a confident spark in her eyes.

"Yes, I would." She agreed.

Persephone smiled at this, but then she heard footsteps that stomped around letting her know that her husband was now searching for her.

"Persephone, where are you!" he yelled.

Groaning in annoyance, the dark hared beauty turned to the hallway where the voice came from.

"I'm talking to our visitors!" she yelled back at him.

A man dressed in leather pants, boots and a fishnet shirt walked into the room, his hair long and curly.

It wasn't what they would expect a God to wear, but then again, Hermes usually wore jeans and t-shirts when he came to the human world and Apollo dressed in dress shirts with slacks and Ares dressed like a scary biker, so they really shouldn't be too surprised by this.

"Guests, eh? Ah, sons of Apollo and Ares. How wonderful." Hades quipped

"Hades, be nice. We're here on business." Hermes smiled.

"Really? Is that why you brought your precious daughter?" Hades asked.

"She's here because I'm teaching her the Craft to beat Hecate before she crosses over onto our plane." Persephone explained defensively.

"Really? How cute. Go on, how fun. At least you won't be around these men screwing with them." Hades waved her off as he walked out of the room.

He sounded a bit drunk, but then again any man would be unhappy if his wife, whom he had forced to marry him, wanted to spend more time with other people who came to visit then with her bastard husband.

"Jackass. Why don't you just dump him or drop a phonebook on his crotch while he's sleeping?" Dai asked.

The men in the room shivered in fright at that while Persephone laughed at that and walked over to the girl, cupping her face.

"Oh, I just love you. Come down to visit whenever you want. Come on, we got work to do." She said leading the girl out of the room.

"I'm scared of leaving those two alone." TK said.

"Ah, kid, we all are." Hermes cooed ruffling up his hair.

Dai looked around the hallway she was being led down, one of the hellhounds following them as they went.

They came to two oak doors and Persephone pushed them open to reveal a room filled with stacks of books, some in piles on the floor rather than on shelves.

"Close and lock the doors. We don't need the owl getting in here." Persephone instructed.

Nodding, Dai did as she was told as the hellhound sat to guard the door and Persephone walked over to where a wooden trunk lay with a large lock on it.

The Goddess pulled out a key from under the trunk and unlocked it, revealing two torches that had black metal wrapped around the top where the flame would be lit and the metal had red jewels placed around in a circulate.

Picking them up, Persephone turned to Dai and jerked her head to motion the girl over.

"These are Hecate's torches. We'll be using them. Now come." She said.

Dai walked over curiously, but also felt a bit excited and fearful at the same time of being around the weapons of the Goddess of Witchcraft.

"Now sit down. We're going to have you meditate first. Do everything I tell you to." The Goddess instructed.

"OK." Dai sighed as she sat down cross legged.

"Now close your eyes." Persephone said.

Doing as she was told, Dai did not see Persephone placing the torches on the ground on either side of the girl, then the Goddess stepped back to observe how the girl would do.

"Take deep slow breaths. Listen to the world around you. Connect." Persephone instructed.

Breathing in deeply from her mouth, then releasing it from her nose, Dai went into a peaceful state as she then sensed out the life forms in the palace.

Without knowing, the torches lit with an amethyst flame and began to float beside her, one on each side as she kept breathing and searched out for the beings in the palace.

Slowly, she started to lift off of the ground making Persephone smile at the progress the girl was making and it was quite impressive.

"Good. Now tell me what you feel." Persephone said.

"I feel…pain. People are screaming. I think it's the souls of the dead here in the Underworld. I can also feel worry and fear from my friends. And hunger from your hellhound at the door." Dai responded.

She then frowned as she sensed another presence that wasn't supposed to be there.

"Pride from Dad because he's spying on us from the door." She said.

"Hermes!" Persephone yelled and there was a thump like the God had hit his head on something.

"I'm leaving." He called.

A few seconds passed when the child of Miracles opened her eyes.

"No you're not." Dai called.

"OK, fine. Now I am. Really." Hermes called and there were footsteps being heard going down the halls.

"How am I related to that guy?" Dai sighed before she then noticed what she had done and that made her fall onto her butt, the torches clattering to the ground.

"All right, get back into position. We're going to reach deep within yourself to awaken your Greek roots to help you learn the spells. You need to know the language to use the magic." Persephone clapped her hands in a 'chop chop' fashion that a teacher would use.

Sighing, Dai went back into position and started her deep breathing to get back in tune with the world around her like she was before.

(At the dance…)

Music was blasting around the gym as everyone danced, ate the Halloween styled food such as skeleton cookies and such, drank punch and had fun.

Cody was getting dragged off onto the dance floor by Yolei while Ken spoke with Kari, the two looking around for their missing friends.

Joe and Izzy were just eating while Matt and Tai danced with Mimi and Sora.

Koji as in a corner by himself and had just gotten off of his phone when he called Chiron to warn him of Hecate's comeback when Takuya walked over to his friend.

"OK, I'm worried sick. How are we going to stop a Goddess, especially one that will bring the dead back to Earth to kill us all?" Takuya asked.

"I don't know, but we have to put our faith in Dai, TK and Koichi. They'll come back with a way to help us. All we have to do is make sure Hecate doesn't get her torches until midnight." Koji reminded.

"Right. So is Chiron sending any backup?" Takuya asked hopeful.

"Yeah, he's sending Ryo, JP and Zoe to help us out." Koji answered.

"Only them? I think we could use more help." Takuya whined.

He really didn't want to face someone as powerful as Hecate when they were around so many innocents that could get hurt in the crossfire.

"We'll have you, me, Matt, Mimi, Dai, Koichi, TK, JP, Zoe and Ryo to fight. If we have to, we'll even get V-Mon, Patamon, Gabumon and Palmon to fight with us." Koji said.

He then placed his hands on Takuya's shoulders making the brunette lock chocolate brown eyes with sapphire blue.

"We'll make it." Koji assured.

The Prince of Thieves smiled at that, then grew serious as a thought occurred to him.

"OK, but if for some odd reason I don't make it, I want you to look after Dai and Shinya for me. Can you promise that?" Takuya asked.

"You're not going to die. No one is. We're all going to survive, now stop worrying." Koji said.

"Just promise me." Takuya stressed the words.

Koji looked into his best friend's eyes seeing the seriousness in them and sighed.

"I promise. If anything happens to you, I'll look after them." He vowed.

This made Takuya release the breath he was holding and smiled just as they heard a small commotion and turned to see that the backup had arrived and were ready to fight with the sword and shield that Ryo wore, the quiver filled with arrows on Zoe's back as she carried her bow and JP held a large sword in his hands.

They were an interesting group as they walked in dressed in normal people clothing with only boots, arm guards and chest plates, so it intrigued the mortals as to what they were dressed up as.

Mimi and Matt broke away from the Digidestinds to join Koji and Takuya in the back of the room.

"They sure know how to make an entrance." Mimi said as she looped her arm with Takuya's.

"It's Halloween; they don't have to hide the weapons from anyone." Takuya responded.

"And I doubt the Mist will hide anything tonight. Everyone will just assume it's some hoax or form of entertainment. At least we'll escape suspicion." Matt said.

"Hey, so when's the party starting?" Ryo asked as the trio made their way over.

"My guess is about 11:00 pm." Koji answered.

Zoe looked at her watch and frowned at the hour.

"It's 10:47 right now. The time is coming up soon." she said.

"I guess we'll have to pray that Koichi, TK and Dai get back here soon." JP said.

"Why is that?" Tai asked as he and the other Digidestinds walked over.

The sudden appearance made the Demigods go tense as they felt nervous from having to come up with a quick lie.

"Oh, uh, so they don't miss the show!" JP laughed nervously.

The Chosen Children looked suspicious of what was going on and were annoyed that Matt, Mimi, TK and Dai were keeping secrets from them.

"OK, just where is Dai and TK, huh?" Yolei demanded.

"We're all getting worried. We haven't seen them in hours." Kari frowned sadly.

Zoe walked over to her and held the girl's hands, the daughter of Athena's emerald eyes sparkling.

"Don't worry about it. I know them both, including Koichi. They're strong and they'll be fine. All they're doing is just getting some last minute preparations done for the dance." She said.

"You three are also from the camp?" Cody asked.

"Uh huh. I'm JP Shibiyama, this is Ryo Akiyama and his half-sister Zoe Orimoto." The heavyset male introduced.

"What is it with this camp and half-siblings?" Yolei asked.

"It is strange. Is this camp made up of people who are related to each other?" Izzy asked.

"Uh, well, my dad is Dai's dad and he's a total womanizer." Takuya rubbed the back of his head with a nervous grin that showed off his teeth.

"Wait a minute. Jun and Dai don't share the same dad? That explains why they aren't close." Tai mused.

He had always wondered why the Motomiya sisters looked more like their mother who was a redhead with pale skin and brown eyes than their father who had brown hair, peach toned skin and black eyes.

Jun got most of the looks from her mother while Dai must have been a cross between her biological dad and mother.

Just then, lights started flashing up on the stage making everyone turn to see what was going on.

It seemed that a tear was created in the air and it was slowly coming apart making all the students look at it curiously.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"It must be something done by the auto visual club to make things more interesting." Yolei waved it off.

Unknown to the Chosen Children, the Demigods had all drawn their weapons, even Mimi had a thin sword in her hands, to get ready for the battle that was sure to come soon.

(In the Underworld…)

The owl awoke and started to screech making TK, Koichi and Hermes look at it in worry as the creature phased through the bars and started to fly off in the direction that the females were in.

"Oh no, he must he looking for the torches!" TK gasped.

"We need to stop it. Come on." Koichi said as he drew his blade he hid.

The two Demigods ran off down the hall as Hermes watched in worry, the grandfather clock behind him indicating that it was now 11:00 pm, so Hecate would be making her appearance in the Human World now.

TK and Koichi raced down the halls after the owl, the archer firing his arrows at the creature but they passed through it as if the owl were only a hologram.

Finally, they made it to the library and the owl went through the doors.

On the other side, Dai was standing in air ten feet from the ground as her hair blew around her head, the torches floating beside her as Persephone kept watch.

When the owl came into the room, the hellhound let out a howl and pounced on it making the Goddess and Demigoddess gasp as they saw the owl.

"Hecate must be entering the living world. Quickly, take the torches and use them to seal her back." Persephone ordered as Dai was back on the ground holding the torches.

"Are you sure?" Dai asked.

"You are an even better student than Hecate herself. I know you can defeat her. Now go show her." Persephone encouraged.

Nodding with a confident smile, Dai ran to the doors and held the torches at the owl, reciting a spell that made the owl transform into a harmless mouse.

The hellhound growled at it, then eat it so that it wouldn't be a problem anymore.

"Ew. Awesome job." Dai smiled at the hellhound that barked at her with its tail wagging.

"Go now." Persephone said.

Dai then unlocked the doors to find TK and Koichi were there with their weapons drawn, both relieved to see the Princess of Thieves was safe.

"What happened to the owl?" Koichi asked.

"He's dog food, now let's go. Hecate's coming." Dai said.

She then ran out to find her father, TK and Koichi following as Persephone watched with a worried look, but still had confidence in the girl.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

"Hecate's Return"

**I wasn't able to update sooner because internet was down for almost four days. Please enjoy and review!**

Everyone watched as the tear grew, opening to reveal what looked to be the barren surface of the moon with its craters all around.

"Is that…the moon?" Tai asked.

"I guess it isn't made of cheese, huh?" JP joked weakly.

"No." Koji scoffed.

Kari and Ken both shook as they sensed dark energy coming from the tear as a figure walked down the moon making the mortals all watch in curiosity while the Demigods were on edge.

The woman wore a black dress that was sleeveless and tied around her neck with a high slit up the side of her legs while her hair was as black as night that fell down in thick waves to her thighs and she wore gold jewelry on her wrists, neck and ankles.

Her eyes though were a deep burgundy color as her skin was as white as snow.

She strode confidently to the tear in the air and smirked as she stepped through it making everyone exclaim in awe.

"I am back!" she announced throwing her arms in the air.

People applauded because they thought it was a trick done for entertainment as the principal, who wore face paint to make him look like a skeleton, walked up onto the stage laughing and held a microphone.

"Wow, what a grand entrance." He said as he stood beside the witch.

"Tell me, how did you do that?" he asked.

"Magic of course." Hecate's red painted lips curved up.

Everyone laughed at that while the Digidestinds and Demigods were worried over what this woman would do next.

"Allow me to show you some more." She said.

Sparks came from her hands as she threw them up, the decorations coming to life all around them as the skeletons shrieked as they rattled their bones at the students.

The bats and spiders came down on them making everyone run for the exits, but they were locked.

"Now is the time for true terror!" Hecate laughed.  
"Now?" Takuya asked.

"Now!" Koji yelled.

The Digidestinds were brought out of their shock when the Demigods charged into battle, beating back the skeletons, bats and spiders.

"Those weapons are real." Izzy noted as he heard the sound of the blade in Takuya's hand swing down and slice open a bat.

"What?" Sora gasped.

"I've never seen Mimi use a weapon before." Yolei said as she saw the usually pacifist girl kick down a skeleton.

Hecate scowled as she saw the children that were sure to be Demigods destroying the little fun she had created.

Her eyes settled on the son of Ares who seemed to be leading the fight and held her hand out.

Koji gasped as he felt his body lifting into the air and was pulled over to the Witch who wrapped her hands around his neck.

"You seem to be the leader. Tell me, where is my owl?" she asked.

The sapphire eyed boy glared at her as Zoe knocked her arrow and fired at Hecate who only had to wave her to hand to make the arrow change direction and hit JP in the shoulder making him cry out in pain.

"JP!" Zoe called in worry.

Takuya kicked a skeleton down while Ryo went over to JP and grabbed onto the arrow, pulling it out which made the son of Hephaestus cry out until Ryo had taken it out.

"Man, where the hell are the others?" the son of Athena asked.

"Come now handsome, why don't you tell me where my owl went off to?" Hecate cooed to Koji who glared at her.

"We need to help out." Kari said.

"Yeah, but how?" Cody asked.

Just then, the doors were broken down and in came Raidramon, sparks crackling from his horn as Pegasusmon flew in behind him.

TK readied his bow and shot an arrow at Hecate but she threw Koji down off the stage as she simply stepped out of the way from the arrow.

On the dragon was Dai and Koichi, the boy looking over to his brother in worry as Matt helped the long haired son of Ares up and they both ran off.

"Hey Witchy McGee, looking for these?" Dai asked as she showed off the torches.

"About time guys." Ryo smiled.

"Sorry we were late." Pegasusmon said as he flew above their friends.

"But we had to go to the Digital World to pick up some back up." TK said as Gabumon peered over his shoulder.

"Gabumon." Matt smiled as his partner jumped down next to him.

Hecate's eyes went wide at the sight of them while the Digidestinds looked confused as to what was going on while the mortals ran out of the room and the Mist swirled around the room as well as the mortals to alter their memories of this night.

"Hand over my torches. Little girls shouldn't play with things they do not understand." Hecate demanded as she held out her hand.

Looking down at the torches, Dai smirked as she then started to chant in Greek as the torches were lit by an amethyst flame and the light flashed around the room making the decorations return to normal.

The only ones left in the room were the Demigods and Digidestinds, everyone amazed by the show of magic that was used by the child of Miracles.

"I think I got a handle on them. After all, I have been practising with Persephone." She smirked.

Hecate growled in anger as her eyes glowed, then she started to chant in Greek to get the torches to return to her, but Pegasusmon cut her off by using his Wind Mane on her.

"What is going on?" Tai demanded as he grabbed Matt's shoulder.

"We need to keep those torches away from Hecate or else she'll end the world." Matt explained the short version.

"That helps." Sora quipped.

Raidramon then charged at Hecate, tackling her to the ground as she glared at the dragon while Koichi jumped off of Raidramon and ran over to his friends.

"You guys OK?" Koichi asked.

"We weren't hurt." Mimi said.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how we're going to fight Hecate. I mean, she's the Goddess of Witchcraft. How will Dai be able to beat her?" Zoe asked.

A flash of gold made the Digidestinds gasp in shock as a handsome tall man appeared with a smirk on his face.

"My baby girl can handle it." he stated proudly.

"Wow, Dad. Nice to know who your favorite child is." Takuya quipped making the Digidestinds stare in surprise at this.

This man was Dai and Takuya's biological father?

Hecate kicked Raidramon off of her, the dragon doing a back flip and landed on his feet as Dai still had the torches in her hands.

"Come to me now!" Hecate yelled as she started to chant for the torches.

The torches started to move from Dai's hands, but she started to chant as well to counter Hecate in her spell.

Growing annoyed, Hecate threw her hand out and sent the girl flying into the wall.

"Dai!" Raidramon cried out.

Takuya and Hermes both gasped in worry as they almost ran over to the girl, but she pushed herself back up, her hand on only one of the torches as the other floated over to Hecate who smirked as she gripped the torch.

"Finally, my full power had returned." She cackled as a portal opened.

Spirits then started to walk out making everyone back up in fear as the spirits gained solid form as they walked on looking more like zombies.

"This is illogical. There's no such thing as magic." Izzy denied.

"Izzy, this no time for denial!" TK yelled.

Raidramon ran over to Dai and rubbed her head against her cheek which made her smile at him, then she glared over at Hecate.

"Guys, charge in now!" she ordered.

Koji, Koichi, JP, Zoe, Mimi, TK, Ryo, Takuya and Matt looked over at the girl and nodded as they drew their weapons, Gabumon quickly digivolving to his Ultimate form and then the group all went into battle.

Hermes stood in front of the mortals as they watched the Demigods and digimon beat back the dead to the portal while Dai sent a blast at Hecate with the torch she held.

"I guess we learned what the others have been doing at camp now." Cody commented.

TK show down three of the dead while Matt hit one over the head with his bow and Mimi used her bo staff to knock down the dead who were charging at her.

Koji and Koichi were back to back as they saw some of the dead charging them from both sides, the two brothers smiling at each other as they then jumped into the air and kicked the dead down.

JP threw his shield at a line of the dead, beheading them as they came after him.

WereGarurumon snarled as he used his Wolf Claw on the dead coming after him while Raidramon used his Thunder Blast to electrocute more and Pegasusmon flew above to use his Aquis Beam on the dead that went after the Digidestinds.

Hecate then levitated over to the girl and grabbed her by her throat, smirking down at the girl who glared right back as the torches glowed with the energy coming from the two girls, Hecate's flame turning black while Dai's had turned gold.

Seeing this, Izzy gasped as he came up with an idea as he saw the two separate energies of dark and light.

"Dai, touch to two torches together!" he called to the girl.

She looked over at him curiously, but nodded as he thrust her arm forward, the gold flame mixing with the black flame and it created a blast that sent the two girls flying back.

The dead then fell to the ground, transforming back into spirits and started to fade back into the portal they came from.

"What happened?" JP asked.

"Simple. I noticed that the two energies would cancel each other out, so by allowing the two flames to have contact with each other, the magic used was reversed." Izzy explained.

Hecate glared over at the mortal, but then gasped as Dai jumped over and kicked the Witch in the face, but her right leg was caught.

"You won't win, daughter of Hermes. Give up." She threatened.

Grunting in annoyance, Dai turned and swung her left leg at Hecate, kicking her in the jaw and making her release the girl's right leg.

Dai then picked up the second torch, both of the flames turning gold from her touch.

"Time to banish you back to the moon." She said.

Her eyes turned gold as the mark of Miracles appeared on her forehead as she started chanting, Hecate being pulled back into the portal that viewed the moon, the Witch screaming in outrage as she was pulled back into the portal that closed behind her, trapping her on the moon once again.

The digimon returned to their Rookie forms, the three smiling as the Demigods walked back over to the Digidestinds with smiles on their faces.

TK quickly ran over to Dai as her eyes returned to normal, the mark of Miracles fading away and the flames on the torches went out.

He picked the girl up into a hug which surprised her, but she just returned the hug as the others watched on.

"Nice work, sis. You kicked that wicked witch's butt." Takuya cheered as he, Patamon and V-Mon ran over.

"Yay!" Zoe laughed as she and Mimi hugged.

"OK, someone wanna tell us just what the hell happened here?" Yolei demanded looking annoyed.

Hermes shook his head in amusement as he realized the Mist wouldn't do anything to alter the Digidestinds memories of this night.

"It's a very long story." Ryo sighed.

"Then start explaining." Joe said.

Takuya was hugging his sister while V-Mon was in the middle of it, the three smiling as Patamon cuddled up in TK's arms and Gabumon rubbed his head against Matt's leg as the older blonde rubbed his head.

"Let's leave the story telling for later." V-Mon said.

"Yeah, we still have some time left of Halloween. Let's party!" Patamon cheered.

The two digimon then ran behind a table, only to jump back out dressed up in costumes.

V-Mon was dressed up in a wizard's hat that was purple with gold stars on it with a matching cape and a wooden wand.

Patamon had fangs in his mouth along with a black torn cape with a high collar to be a vampire.

TK and Dai shared a look, then laughed at their digimon's antics.

Ken and Kari both walked up to Hermes which made the God turn to the two Chosen Children.

"Excuse me; are you really Takuya and Dai's father?" Kari asked.

"That I am, child of Light." Hermes smiled at her as the rest of the Digidestinds looked startled that he knew this.

"Wait, how did you know about that?" Sora asked.

"Simple. I was the one who created the Digital World. I am Hermes, the Messenger God and also the creator of the internet. I've done many things out of boredom." The man chuckled.

Everyone was silent at this, Takuya and Dai groaning in disbelief of their father while the other Demigods looked amused by this.

They had a lot more explaining to do after everyone got over this battle and the fact that the world had almost been destroyed by a wicked Witch.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

"The Final Choice is Made"

**Here is the final chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

The next day after everyone was rested up Ryo, JP and Zoe went back to the camp or their homes, Hermes explained everything about the Demigods and the Digital World.

Everyone was staring at him in awe while Mimi was curled up into Takuya's side; Matt looked bored as Koji polished his sword while TK just sat back as Dai frowned at her father.

"And that is the origins of the Digital World." Hermes smiled.

"So you basically created the Digital World because you were bored?" Tai asked in disbelief.

"Hey, that's how the Earth was created. As Gods we had nothing important to do in the past, so we just started creating things so we can be kept busy and to get away from Zeus. He's turned into such a…Well, that doesn't matter now. What does is you now know who chose you as Digidestinds and gave you your gifts." Hermes said.

"Oh, my head hurts." Yolei groaned with a hand on her head.

"What I find hard to believe is that some of our friends are Demigods. It's hard to take in." Cody pointed out.

"Get used to it, kiddo. We'll have more quests to go on and training to do at Camp Half-Blood." Koji said as he held his sword up to marvel his work.

"Wait, but what about that fight last night? No one remembers a thing. They all thought they watched a play." Sora said.

It was strange for them to walk into school earlier that day and find that everyone was talking about something that was the exact opposite of what had gone on last night.

"That was the Mist. It alters the minds of mortals so that they are left in the dark." Gabumon explained.

"How odd." Biyomon commented.

Everyone then went quiet as they took in this information, Izzy looking very eager with the news they had gotten while the Demigods were a bit nervous over what would happen next.

"Is there any way we can go to this camp?" Agumon spoke up.

Dai, Takuya, Mimi, TK, Matt and Koji gasped in confusion at this while Hermes laughed.

"I don't see why not. During the summer you can all go to check it out. I'll even tell Chiron so he has some warning." He said.

"Hey, I have a question. We know that Takuya and Dai's dad is you, but what about Mimi, TK, Matt, Koji and the others?" Yolei asked.

Mimi giggled as she held Palmon in her lap.

"My godly parent is Aphrodite the Goddess of Love." She said.

This news made Sora laugh softly at the irony since the orangette was the child of Love.

"Zoe and Ryo's mom is Athena the Goddess of Wisdom and battle strategy. She's a real brainy type which is why I'm surprised that Izzy isn't one of her kids." Takuya added in.

"Koichi and my dad is Ares the God of War." Koji said.

"That explains the sword." Armadillomon commented making the raven haired male smirk.

"JP's dad is Hephaestus. He makes the weapons for the Gods. He even created Poseidon's trident and Zeus' master lightning bolt and Hades' helmet." TK explained.

"And TK and my dad is Apollo, a master archer and musician." Matt said.

"That explains so much." Tai grinned.

"Yeah, but TK has the title Prince of Archery back at the camp." Patamon said.

"Koichi is known as the Prince of War." Palmon piped in.

"And Dai is the Princess of Thieves since she's Hermes' only daughter." V-Mon added in.

"Wow, you guys sure have some interesting titles." Kari blinked.

"I still don't know why I'm the Princess of Thieves. I mean, sure, my other brothers are the kleptomaniacs, but I've never stolen a thing in my life." Dai ranted making the group laugh at her as she pouted.

"Well, Hermes was known to be the King of Thieves as well, so that may be the reason why." Izzy said.

His laptop was out showing off a site on the Greek Gods and heroes from the past to learn more about their Demigod friends' God parents.

"So…who wants to go for pizza?" Joe asked.

"I am!" Gomamon cheered.

Laughing at this, everyone stood up to get ready to leave, Hermes kissing Dai's head as he ruffled Takuya's hair which made the two tanned teens pout up at him.

He then faded away in a flash of gold as the group all headed out to eat, Ken and Kari flanking Dai as they linked their arms with hers making her look at them curiously.

"What's up?" she asked.

"We're just happy that we now know what you've been hiding from us." Ken said.

Sighing at this, Dai just smiled at her friends as they all walked out of the apartment, pausing when they met Jun and Yolei's sister Chizuru were in the lobby making Matt and Koji tense up as they hid behind Takuya and Mimi.

"Hmm? Oh, hey, sis!" Yolei greeted making the glasses wearing brunette look over.

"Hey everybody." Chizuru smiled.

"Where are you all off to?" Jun asked.

She then gasped as she saw the tanned boy who looked a lot like Dai except for the brown hair which confused her as to whom this male was.

He must be the son of that man her mother had an affair with 13 years ago.

Takuya noticed Jun staring at him and just shrugged it off since he didn't care to know what she was thinking about.

"We were going out for some pizza." Joe said.

"Oh? Well, have fun. Tell Jim I said hi." Jun chirped as she and Chizuru walked off as the others watched her go.

The group blinked at that while Dai just shook her head.

"What did ya think she was hyper and boy crazy 24/7?" she asked as everyone stared at her with 'Duh!' looks on their faces which made her sigh.

"You never seemed close with your sister before." Matt stated.

"She's not that bad. Every sibling has issues with each other." Dai said.

"That's true enough." Takuya said.

Shrugging this off, the group all walked off to the pizza parlor to eat, the digimon being carried off with them.

(Four years later…)

The Digidestinds were at Camp Half-Blood watching their friends train, Dai easily beating back half the Ares cabin with Takuya and Ryo, the trio of sword fighters working well together as Cody studied their moves eagerly.

TK, Matt and Zoe were helping the archers with their work on hitting the mark, righting the mistakes when they had to.

"They've really grown stronger over the years." Kari commented.

"No kidding. I never thought Dai could move so fast or fight off that many people at once." Sora said.

"She sure knows how to put the 'ow' in meow." Gatomon purred.

Izzy was off with the other children of Athena, learning everything he could from scrolls and old books, the network there amazing as it granted him access to everything he needed to work.

Taiki, Tagiru and Kazu were cheering their sister on as she parried the blade of a large son of Ares and then flipped away from the incoming blade of a daughter of Ares named Rika Nonaka as Ryo slipped in and clashed blades with the fiery redhead giving her a flirty smile that made her glare at him.

"All right, that is enough for the day. Chariot races will begin in an hour. Please prepare yourselves." Chiron said stomping a hoof to make the teenagers stop.

Nodding to each other, everyone split up into their own groups, Ryo about to go off with Rika, but Dai grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him back.

"Don't make her skewer you." she advised.

"Oh, come on. She's just playing hard to get. She'll come around eventually." Ryo smiled at her, then broke her grip as he followed the daughter of Ares.

Rolling her eyes in amusement, Dai turned and walked back over to the Digidestinds who were talking with Kazu, Kenta who is a son of Hephaestus but smaller than expected, Henry a son of Aphrodite and Takato a son of Eris.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey." Takato smiled.

"So what are the teams for the chariot races?" Henry asked.

"I wanna be with Takuya." Mimi said as she clung to her boyfriend's arm making him chuckle.

"It's too bad we can't join in. it sounds like fun." Tai said.

"Actually, it's very dangerous. Chariot races were normally like battles since everyone was using a weapon to knock the other teams out." Joe explained.

Everyone stared at him which made the oldest of the group look around curiously.

"What'd I say?" he asked.

"Nothing. We're just used to Izzy telling us things like that." Biyomon said.

"Nice one, Joe. You became the genius now." Gomamon joked.

"Well, this time it's only a race for fun and to show teamwork." Henry said.

"Maybe you guys can join us. We can go ask Chiron right now." Takato smiled.

"Yeah, let's go." Tai cheered as he stood up.

"All right!" Agumon followed his partner as Takato led them off to speak with their director.

Shaking her head in amusement, Dai looked over the camp and spotted Palmon and V-Mon walking together down in the strawberry fields, hand in hand which made her smile

TK finished up helping the new trainees, then glanced over to where Dai was, admiring her beauty that had come from over the years of fighting.

Koichi and he had both talked over the promise they made with Dai almost five years back and the son of Ares had confessed that he wasn't as in love with her as he used to be.

He still loved her, only now it was the way a brother would love a sister and he had even confessed this to Dai and she accepted this, wishing him luck in finding someone else to truly love.

She was still single and TK decided that now he should take his chances to confess to the girl and see if she still liked him and would like to finally be with him.

(Hours later…)

Once the chariot races were done, Koji and Koichi wining it, everyone was eating their dinner and talking to each other as they ate.

Dai was in the strawberry fields staring up at the sky with a smile on her face, searching for constellations as she rested on her back.

TK found her that way, smiling at how her hair was fanned out like a halo around her head and then walked over to the girl.

"Hey, Dai." He greeted sitting down.

"Hey." She said back.

He leaned down as he started to play with her hair which made her look up at him curiously as he smiled down at her which made her smile as well.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I just came to see if you remembered talked about a few years ago. With Koichi." He reminded.

Dai blushed as she realized what he meant which made him smirk as he lay down on his back now as she turned over to look into his azure eyes.

"Yeah, I do." She whispered.

"So, do you think you're ready now…to start dating?" he asked as he leaned forward, his forehead touching her own.

She took in a breath as she thought it over, a nice warm breeze coming over them with the scent of strawberries.

"Yes." She breathed.

With that, TK placed his lips over her own making her chocolate eyes flutter shut as she leaned into his touch, the blonde wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer to himself while Dai tangled her fingers in his hair.

TK then pulled back which made Dai pout at him.

"Just to be clear, we are dating now, right?" he asked making her giggle.

"Yes, we're together you big goof. And it took you a while to ask me out too. Koichi and I were making bets on when you would ask me." she teased.

"Oh, is that a fact? Well, sorry to keep you waiting." He joked making her laugh as he kissed her lips again.

It may have taken him five years, but now he finally had the girl he loved right there in his arms and he wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.

Pulling her into his arms, he carefully stood up in one swift motion making her giggle and bury her face in the crook of his neck as he started walking back to the camp.

"Looks like the Prince of Archery won." Ryo mused as he saw the couple coming.

Rika looked over and spotted them, then shrugged as she went back to drinking her soda as the others around them smirked or smiled at the sight of the children of Hope and Miracles.

"Not really a win if one of the players willingly backed out." Koichi pointed out.

"You don't love her anymore?" Kari asked.

"Like a sister, yes, but only as that." Koichi said.

Kari nodded at that as she looked over at TK who placed Dai back down on her feet, three of her brothers rushing over to tease her which ended up with Kazu, Taiki and Tagiru to end up getting punched by her.

Laughing a bit, TK wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and pulled her into his chest making her look up at him the second he ducked his head down to lay a kiss on her cheek.

"They're great with each other." Kari stated with a happy smile.

"Yeah, they are." Patamon agreed as he sat on V-Mon's head.

"Yeah, but if he breaks my baby sister's heart, I'm breaking every bone in his body." Takuya growled with a fist raised.

Mimi chuckled at that as she cuddled into her boyfriend's side while the others went back to enjoying the night, most people celebrating the fact that they won the bet that was made years ago…then cried when the Princess of Thieves demanded for her half out of all of them.

The end.


End file.
